In recent years, vehicle seat designs have become an important part of the overall vehicle design. Current vehicle seat designs require improved adjustability, functionality and comfort, which adds complexity to the design process. Universal seat back adjustment capability, for example, as well as lumbar support adjustment features have increased assembly costs and further complicate the design.
The desire for universal adjustment features, lumbar support features and improved comfort, as well as aesthetic appeal, heretofore has tended to inhibit current efforts in the industry to reduce weight for improved fuel economy. Vehicle seat designers, furthermore, now attempt to reduce weight of the seat assembly without increasing manufacturing costs.
Typically, steel or aluminum seat back frames are used in the design of a seat assembly. Such steel or aluminum seat back frames are not only heavy, but are also limited to certain structural design configurations because of their respective manufacturing processes. For example, aluminum alloy back frames typically comprise a bent tube, which is inherently limited to certain U-shapes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a vehicle seat assembly with improved design flexibility, reduced weight, aesthetic appeal and reduced manufacturing costs, without loss of adjustability.